The invention disclosed herein relates to non-slip pads which are placed on top of existing toilet seats to provide ergonomic support where presently none is available. The pads also provide non-slip frictional characteristics to prevent slipping without being sticky to the touch.
The invention is directed to the ergonomic improvement of the feel and comfort of a toilet seat, and to the provision of a non-slip pad surface. This is accomplished by utilizing cushioned material pads and specific location techniques. While not intended to be so limited, the invention will be described in its application to a toilet seat pad. It will be understood that the basic teachings of the present invention can be applied to toilet seats without lids and other types of seats.
Prior art workers have devised many types of toilet seats to improve the comfort, look and convenience thereof. Heretofore toilet seats have been constructed from rigid materials such as wood or plastic, or made from a solid core upholstered in foam padding and/or a vinyl covering. Typical rigid plastic or wood seats are not ergonomic in design. Upholstered seats and lids, with or without padding, are not particularly durable and are susceptible to cuts and tears, and do not support the gluteus firmly. Additionally, some people find the feel of padded vinyl seats to be undesirable due to the lack of support. Prior art workers have attempted to produce an all-in-one padded, resilient-type seat using complicated and costly molding methods employing catalyzed materials such as urethane covered with soft foam and vinyl, without regard for ergonomic support.
The present invention is based upon the discovery that regardless of the seat assembly, pads can overcome the above noted problems when placed in the location(s) specified. When an open cell sponge material is used, the seat is provided with a firm ergonomic surface while being soft, comfortable, and durable. The pads"" surface, which has non-slip characteristics, allows reasonable mobility while using the seat. The pad provides a completely different and superior feel as compared to conventional and padded seats. The pad of the present invention is of medium density open cell sponge rubber (such as Kushon(trademark)). While it will deform slightly when sat upon, the material possesses superior memory and will return to its original form. The pad with a cloth surface also provides an aesthetically pleasing look which is easily cleaned and is available in many colors and designs.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a pad with a surface for printable media, objects and or written material.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an addition to an existing toilet seat which is ergonomic. It will be firm, yet soft to the touch, and warm and non-slip as compared to a conventional hard seat.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a portable pad providing a convenient and temporary addition to any existing toilet seat.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a pad that will create a more comfortable, ergonomic and non-slip toilet seat assembly than is achievable with existing designs and conventional construction techniques.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a pad that can be carried and utilized by a single person creating an antibacterial condition.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an ergonomic support pad that is firm and soft and that is shaped to fit the user comfortably.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a pad that is durable and pliable but with superior memory.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a pad with the above features which is easy to clean.
Finally, it is an object of the present invention to provide a support pad that is ergonomic and comfortable to the user and is effective in helping the person perform a bowel movement.
The present invention is a novel non-slip pad that is more efficient and ergonomically correct than commercially available toilet seats. The supporting surface is in contact with the surface of a toilet seat and the gluteus maximus of the user. The pad is formed using a single or multiple layers of open celled sponge rubber, (such as Kushon(trademark)), or closed celled sponge rubber or polyurethane foam. The material should be of substantially uniform thickness so as to provide uniform pressure distribution and firm support. The pad has non-slip characteristics, yet it is not sticky to the touch. The pad may or may not have a cloth surface layer, the fabric being bonded to the pad material and providing a suitable printable surface. If the cloth surface layer is not used, a non-slip smooth or textured pattern on the pad will provide a printable surface. The printing may be applied by silk screening or by a multi-material coating process. The pad has a bottom surface for resting on a supporting surface and a top surface for engageably receiving the gluteus maximus, pelvis and spine of the user. The support pad is a uniform 0.75 inch thick and can be 0.5 to 2.5 inches thick. The pad is preferably rectangular, but may be oval, quadrilateral, trapezoidal, diamond, square, circular, elliptical, pentagonal, hexagonal, heptagonal, octagonal, polygonal, heart shaped, star shaped or of a triangular shape being equilateral, isosceles, right-angled, scalene, or obtuse, as viewed in plan. When the pad is multi-sided, the corners of the pad may be rounded or bias cut. When multi-sided, it may have rounded or biased corner surfaces joining adjoining pairs of longitudinal and lateral edge surfaces. The pad may have one or more layers. The layers may exhibit a continuous gradient of values of indentation force deflection. The pad may be affixed to the seat either temporarily with Velcro(trademark) or other temporary adherent media, or permanently by use of a permanent adhesive.